The past decades have witnessed phenomenal growth in the whitewater recreation industry. This increased growth not only has had an impact on the waters in rivers but has also lead to an increase in the number of manmade whitewater parks. Whitewater parks are often based on use of manmade geological formations to create as natural and exciting a whitewater experience as possible.
These manmade geological formations often create water currents that can create dangerous hydraulics at the base of a drop or waterfall. These dangerous hydraulics can become dangerous hazards for users of a whitewater park that can sometime lead to serious injuries or even death.